Italian Tastes like Cherry
by EllyZeller
Summary: Since he could remember, Itachi had some serious problems with everybody else. Or at least... it was too troublesome for him.


**AN:** Hello there. I just wanted to say that this is my first time uploading something in english and I'm friggin' nervous about it . But oh well... hope you enjoy it :P The original one is in Spanish and when I decided to translate it I had to put a 2 hours effort editing this XD I hope it's at least passable lol

**Warnings:** Eh... ah! right, ItaDei, AU, fluff, and so on and so forth XD

* * *

><p><strong>Italian tastes like Cherry<strong>

By: EllyZeller

* * *

><p>It had always been like this.<p>

He remembered that when he was little, he would fall asleep watching his mother's soft lips as she smiled and sang him a lullaby. And whenever she was preparing breakfast, her mouth would form a silent "o" while telling him to open his mouth to take a spoonful of cereal. Also, she always gave him a kiss on the forehead as he returned from school.

And he thought that it was because his mother was always kind and loving to him ...that because she had such an angelic voice and a sweet smile that he felt butterflies in his stomach.

He panicked when, after a sex education talk in primary, he thought he might be in love with his mother. But after several hours talking with the school's counselor and some long hours of meditation he relaxed because he'd learned that most children felt such love for their mothers.

Just then he had noticed his little brother's smile. He noticed his cute little mouth trying to mumble his name while calling him in the sweetest voice; and the way his little lips pursed when he struck his forehead, making him smile gently. And again, that tingling in his stomach appeared ... and now he was startled to feel the same, because it was not his mom he was talking about. It was his younger brother.

Some weeks later, he discovered that things were getting worse, because he seemed to feel the same with his cousin, and his sensei.

Some hours in the counselor's room later he returned home confused and with two strange words in his head: puberty and hormones.

And coincidentally, one day, just his last day in primary school, as he fled home to avoid Sasuke, he found himself in the park three blocks away ... watching with curiosity to a girl with long blond hair, white shorts and blue shirt that remained standing in front of a city map for nearly ten minutes. When he was about to catalog the girl on his list of incomprehensible people, he noted that the blondie raised her hand and with a finger she outlined the symbols on the sign, frowning in a gesture of annoyance and articulating each letter in romaji with her delicate lips...

"Oh, no ..."

He felt the familiar bunch of butterflies in his stomach, and apparently he was getting sick too, because he also felt a strange warmth in his chest. Maybe he was going to die soon, that would save him many headaches.

Just as he rose from the bench-in which he could not remember having sat-in retreat, he felt a gaze rest on him and lifted his eyes to look at a piece of heaven before him.

"Hey ... - the small sound came from the girl's mouth and he could only notice the funny gestures she made motioning with his hands to come closer.

Always remaining a perfect gentleman, he knew he had to be polite with girls and therefore, with a small smile he walked in her direction.

- Are you lost? – He asked, forcing himself with a slight nervousness to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and trying to stare at her eyes… NOT her lips.

Watching closely, the girl was a bit ... he did not know how to say it, but he mentally scolded himself again when he realized his eyes were directed to her lips… which looked pretty much like a couple of tasty cherries -but he definitely should not keep thinking that- only to find the girl biting her lower lip slightly, a discovery that inexplicably put his heart beating against his chest too quickly.

_- Puoi tradurre questo in inglese per favor__e?_ - Said the girl and even though Itachi realized he did not understand anything she said, he found that he loved the way her little lips moved as she spoke.

-You don't speak Japanese, right? –he asked and stared. There she went, again biting her lips ... It would be a serious problem if the girl was a foreigner and was lost. _"Ah, maybe ... maybe she understands English, but what she spoke before wasn't English..."_ - Do you understand English?- He asked the girl slowly in that language, seeing with surprise how the eye that wasn't covered with her blond hair opened in surprise and a huge smile appeared on cherry mouth.

- Yes! Ah, thanks! You're the first to try English with me, - said the girl ... but her voice sounded a bit hard... anyway he didn't mind it.- I asked three people, but they didn't understand. Does nobody in here speak Italian?

Itachi opened his eyes in astonishment at the endless stream of sounds coming outside from the small mouth, smirking mischievously when he realized something.

-Maybe it's because you never asked them in English, - he stated, and found himself smiling at the gesture of annoyance that set itself in the features of the girl -silly girl.

His surprise increased further when the "girl" threw herself up and bounced him to the ground.

- Do not call me girl! Can't you see I'm a boy? – She shouted grabbing the front of his uniform and to his shock Itachi saw both pieces of sky filled with tears in a second.

He looked with shame how the blonde's eyes were hidden behind a flurry of blonde hair, and felt worse when he noticed the girl's shoulders shaking. "Ask for forgiveness you fool!"

-S-sorry ... I did not ...- before he could say anything else he heard a chuckle and felt the weight of the newly discovered guy get off of him. He began to feel uncomfortable when he heard the boy burst out laughing- You're a...

- You should have seen your face! - The blonde laughed, ignoring the dark-haired boy glaring at him while he all but rolled in the floor.

When three minutes later Itachi sighed and made an attempt to get up, the blond fell immediately silent and grabbed his wrist.

- Wait! You will translate the sign for me, right? - Asked the blond with some concern, making Itachi raise an eyebrow .- ... I can not read or speak Japanese and you're still the only one who paid attention to me... - the boy's eyes hid behind his hair again, and a smile was shown on the brunette's lips, who had distinguished embarrassment in the boy's voice.

_"And that blush has nothing to do with this."_ Now, no one played tricks on Itachi Uchiha and got away without revenge.

-I have no desire to do so. Mother told me I should not talk to strangers.- he said scornfully, rising and smirking at the surprised face of the other.

- You have surely been taught to be kind! - Shouted the boy, making Itachi squint by the volume of his voice- _Per favore_, I have to meet my _fratello_ and I don't even know where I am ...- the blond let out a heavy sigh, causing the dark-haired to look at him curiously.- I'm sorry I acted like that.

And watching him sitting on the floor, his clothes wrinkled and dusty, slightly red eyes and biting his lips...

"Stop torturing me damnit!"

-Okay. - He said and sighed, slightly relieved to see the smile return to the other's face.

He offered his hand and helped him up, forgetting the previous events and giving instructions to an excited blond hanging from his arm, unconsciously making it difficult to focus because having him so close set his heart on a race again.

After five minutes of being explained the blond turned, facing him fully and putting a serious expression.

-I'm Dei… What's your name?

- Huh? - Given the seriousness of the blonde he suddenly found himself standing still, waiting ... What was he waiting him to do?

-What's your name? I want to know your name and thank you properly, - he said with a smile.

"Itachi"

And if he wasn't so close to the blond he would have turned his face to hide the blush he felt spreading on his cheeks.

Although now that he thought about it ... why was the blonde so close to his face?

He heard someone calling in the distance… in the same Italian Dei had spoken at first if he was right, but gave it no importance. For some reason he couldn't concentrate on anything and kept quiet, no sounds around him apart from the continuous frenzy of his heart beat, the tingling in the stomach and the warmth in his chest. His mind identified long after the feeling of something soft and warm caressing his mouth, and when he finally opened his eyes –which he had not noticed being closed before- he saw a blonde running away in the distance.

When he finally moved again his hand made its way to his mouth, and after licking his lips he smiled when he recognized the taste. They tasted like cherry.

When he finally returned home to be greeted by a cheerful Sasuke, he hugged his mother and after greeting his father, he asked the older to enroll him in special courses. Of course, his father was surprised to hear his eldest son request.

Since his last day at elementary school, Uchiha Itachi decided to study languages.

And he would definitely have a mayor in Italian.

*`*`*`* FIN *`*`*`*

* * *

><p>Everytime you don't review, Itachi gets bad grades on his Italian XD<p>

So reviews!


End file.
